Second War of the Empires
The Second War of the Empires started on Y220M03D11, when the ongoing tensions between the Kinzhal Consortium and Schwert Imperial Reign finally ended negotiations. The conflict escalated to involve the Verrater Imperial Reign and the Gegnt City States, and since the Menaalese Consortium's declaration of war has involved most of the known world. =Timeline= Y193 to Y220 The Kinzhal Consortium and the Schwert Imperial Reign were both applying pressure to the neutral territories protected by the Oxenshire treaty. In Y194 diplomats accused each other of unjustly annexing territory in the 45th Conclave of Doms; the Verrater Imperial Reign, being further north and isolated from the Oxenshire territory, begins annexing small sections of the Menaalese Consortium's territory to the east to ensure that it remains competitive with Schwert and Kinzhal. Y220 to Y224 On Y214M03D11, the negotiations between Schwert and Kinzhal concluded and they declared their state of war. Following this, they both aggressively began annexing Oxenshire territory, overrunning local forces. As refugees began crossing the Gegnt Sea, the United Cities of Gegnt began sending supplies and troops back. Meanwhile on the north-western front, the Verrater Imperial Reign begins more aggressive annexations against the Menaalese Consortium, provoking a cautions and then ultimately an armed response. After fighting broke out in the upper mountains, diplomats for both the Menaalese Consortium and Verrater abandoned their posts for fear of prosecution, making it difficult to re-open negotiations. As the conflict in the north west erupts, tensions are increasing between Schwert, Kinzhal, and the United Cities of Gegnt. Both Schwert and Kinzhal agree that the United Cities of Gegnt should stop sending supplies to Oxenshire, citing it's cultural similarities to theirs. Ultimately, they begin sinking Gegnt supply ships, which provokes a declaration of war from Gegnt. Y224 to Y225 (Present) Starting in 224, Schwert and Kinzhal made peace while simultaneously declaring war on Verrater, who was engaged in a difficult skirmish with the Menaalese Consortium. With their unprotected flank exposed, Verrater quickly lost territory; meanwhile, it allowed Schwert and Kinzhal to mounted a united offensive against Gegnt. Since then, Gegnt has sent troops to support Oxenshire territory, and has also fought off a land invasion. =Current Status= There are currently three fronts where fighting is going on. North-Western Front This front is primarily between Verrater, Schwert, and the Menaalese Consortium. On the west is the very broad Menaalese Consortium; in the north-east the Verrater forces have been pushed back from the combined assault, and in the south Schwert has been applying pressure northwards. Most of the fighting here has been isolated to mountain valleys and small fire-fights. Attempts to move heavier artillery through have been hindered by cold winters, impassable mountains, and heavy fortifications on both sides. In the south Schwert has been successfully breaking through Verrater defenses using a combination localized nuclear weaponry and cybernetically enhanced troops. The big question is what will happen with the Menaalese Consortium. Right now it looks like they might be making peace with Verrater, however it's unclear what influence Schwert is going to have. South-Eastern Front This front is primarily fighting in rainforests to try and annex Oxenshire territory. Coming in from the north are Kinzhal forces, while coming in from the west are Schwert forces. Supplies and troops are being moved up from Gegnt to reinforce, however they're fighting a frequently losing battle. Most of the conflict here is more aggressive, with tanks commonplace and cybernetic enhancement. Gegnt troops, favoring genetic enhancement, have taken to guerrilla warfare tactics against the Schwert and Kinzhal forces while Oxenshire troops reinforce the cities. In the north, the problem has been exacerbated by reports of increased Zombie activity, which might interrupt the ongoing hostilities. Southern Front This front is ill-defined, and consists of skirmishes between Gegnt and Schwert, as well as one foiled land invasion. Schwert has been very aggressive on this front, and it's rumored that a new offensive might be starting early next year. Category:Browse Category:Setting Category:Conflicts